


Abed/Annie Prompt Fics

by Thedupshadove



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedupshadove/pseuds/Thedupshadove
Summary: A series of little fics based on prompts from a Tumblr post.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Abed Nadir
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	1. "You have no idea what you do to me."

**Author's Note:**

> There's a Tumblr post from an account since deactivated that's a large series of prompts. Since Abed/Annie is my big ship at the moment, I'm doing some.

“You have no idea what you do to me.”

She looks up at him, taking her eyes off the excruciatingly detailed job she’s been doing of kissing and caressing his chest. One eyebrow arches, teasing. “Then show me.”

“I can’t. I am. I don’t know how.”

She smiles. “Abed, I like you fine as you are. I didn’t expect you to turn into a romance novel hero as soon as we started dating.”

“I could do that if you want me to.”

“Well...maybe as a game sometime. But I keep telling you, I love _you_. If you never played a character again, I’d still love you. I’ve always known your emotions run subtle. It’s part of you, and I love you. You don’t have to change for me.”

“But that’s just the thing. They _don’t_ run subtle. You’ve been spinning me on a roller-coaster for ages, and now that we’re dating, it’s only gotten crazier. My heart squeezes when I think of you. Your smile floods me so full of dopamine it’s a wonder I don’t faint. You set me on fire when you touch me. I’m hungry for your body like I can barely understand, let alone communicate. Finding out that you wanted me was like getting smacked in the face with a frying pan made of pure happy, and sometimes it feels like I still haven’t come down.”

“Oh _sweetie_...”

“But I can’t bring that out. Somehow, when I try to show what I’m feeling, it only comes off fake. That’s why I put on all those roles. It’s easier to figure out how to show you what I feel when there’s a set framework. It’s easier to tell the truth when there’s already a level of fakeness.”

“Is that really the reason?”

“Well, that and it’s fun. But no matter how fun a sexual game it may be, a real relationship can’t live on make-believe alone. And I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to show you how I feel, what you do to me, and make it feel as real as it is.”

She shifts up, bringing them eye to eye. “Well, maybe you have a hard time showing me...but you just did a pretty good job of telling me.”

He tilts his head quizzically.

She continues. “What you said just now? That was some of the most romantic talk I’ve ever heard. Honest to Gd, that just made me _melt_, it was so sweet.”

“Thanks. I’m glad.”

“And I’ve learned. After all, I’ve known you for years now. I’ve done a lot of learning about what emotions look like on you. If you keep talking, and I keep learning, I think you can get your feelings across pretty well.”

“Okay...yeah, okay.”

“Good. Now if you’re so ‘hungry for my body’, why don’t you get over here and show me _that_.”

He gives a performative little leer. “Be careful what you wish for.”


	2. Chapter 2

"Can we cuddle?"

He looks across the couch at her, nods, and scootches over, opening himself a little bit.

He was surprised, early in their relationship, at just how..._fully_ she tended to cuddle. She'll frequently just straight-up sit in his lap, and even when she doesn't, she'll wrap herself around him like a snakey blanket, as though determined to bring every inch of her into contact with every inch of him, pressing and pulling ever closer. It's nice.

It's _really_ nice. Nothing about it is _technically_ inherently sexual, but the insistent, almost hungry way she presses her warm body into his, the feel of her shifting to get comfortable followed by the littler motions of just her breathing and existing once she finds the position she wants to be in, the steady soft weight and presence of her body, it can hardly help but send a little thrill through him. Especially combined with the ever-present awareness, like a cup of hot chocolate in the back of his mind, that she really is his girlfriend, and he gets to have her, and touch her, and even sleep with her, and she actually likes it too, and likes _him_ too, and it's all so...so..._mmmmmmm_. Pure uncut happy all through him. 

So he is, all in all, pretty darn glad that she only started snuggling him like this after they'd started dating. Possibly if she'd tried it before, the increased sexual tension would have pushed them out of their unknowingly-mutual-crush phase faster, but more likely, he suspects, he would simply have gone insane and then exploded. No, something this quietly intense can only be enjoyed in the context of the safety that comes from a solid relationship. With her head on his shoulder and him scratching her back just a little to make her purr, and the twin sounds of their heartbeats echoing in each other's ears.


End file.
